


True Love Masterpiece Productions

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Don't Kill Me, M/M, Other, Tadashi confesses, hidashi, i should be writing my papers for my college classes, instead I'm writing true love stories, someone shoot me, the ones who inspired me for this piece of shit, this is dedicated to my fellow friends, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiro, I know. . . this is hard for me to say and may be hard for you to understand, but I need to tell you it. I. . . " Tadashi hesitated, glancing away shy and nervous all the sudden, much like in those horrible mangas that he and Hiro enjoyed so much. What was he to do?! He had to confess, or else he could never live with himself! It was love, true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Masterpiece Productions

Everything added up, it just made perfect sense! How else could Tadashi explained the way his heart pitter-pattered in his chest, the way his face heated up and he couldn't take his eyes away? How could he explain otherwise why he felt his knees go weak and like he had to smile? It was simple when Tadashi really thought it over.

 

It was love, true love. He couldn't keep denying the truth! The people needed to know the truth!

 

Tadashi had always thought true love had just been a story for fairytales before hand, that it was never a thing in the real world, one cruel and horrible to lovers but after his realization, he found the truth. Love this strong, it would never break, no matter the trials.

 

He looked to his brother, smiling softly at the boy and took his hand, squeezing it.

 

"Hiro, I know. . . this is hard for me to say and may be hard for you to understand, but I need to tell you it. I. . . " Tadashi hesitated, glancing away shy and nervous all the sudden, much like in those horrible mangas that he and Hiro enjoyed so much. What was he to do?! He had to confess, or else he could never live with himself!

 

"Hiro, I can't do this to you anymore, I have fallen for another." He declared and Hiro's eyes welded up in tears, confused by his lovers confession. What? Was it because he had accidentally bitten his dick the other night? No, that couldn't be it, the weirdo was oddly into it. Instead, he shook his head, clinging.

 

"With who? WHO?! I have to know!" Hiro demanded dramatically, sadness in those some form of candy eyes. Most likely something chocolate related. Tadashi looked away and took his hands back, one going to press the back of his wrist to his forward as he reached to his bed and looked at his true love.

 

"I've fallen in love. . . with myself! I mean, come on, look at me! I'm smoookkkinnnn' hot!" Cried out Tadashi as he posed before the handheld mirror, winking and making kissy faces, seducing himself oh so seductively.

 

God damnit Tadashi.

 

Go fuck yourself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kal, Emma, and everyone else who fucking supports me and loves me. You people are wonderful.


End file.
